magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ród Greyback
Historia Pierwsza wzmianka o rodzie Greyback sięga XI wieku, kiedy to wiking, duńskiego pochodzenia, Ragnar Barbarzyńca, wraz z rodziną i flotą wojenną przybył z Danii do Anglii w celu osiedlenia się na brytyjskich ziemiach. Szczególnie upodobał sobie wioskę Ilkley, w której planował zamieszkać na stałe. Od początku pobytu nie cieszył się jednak zbyt dobrą sławą, doszczętnie paląc całą wioskę, zabijając mężczyzn i gwałcąc kobiety. To właśnie jedna z nich – Eunice tuż przed śmiercią rzuciła klątwę na ród Ragnara, przeklinając jego męskich potomków. Od tamtego czasu, co najmniej jeden syn z każdego pokolenia, miał podczas pełni zamieniać się w bestię i odpokutować złe uczynki Ragnara. Eunice w godzinie swojej śmierci drwiąco nazwała go Greybackiem - co w tamtych czasach oznaczało gnidę, wesz, która miała się lęgnąć w futrze przyszłych wilkołaków. Pierwszy, który (z braku znajomości języka angielskiego) przyjął to nazwisko i doświadczył bolesnej klątwy lykantropii był pierworodny Ragnara – Erlendur Greyback, wcześniej nazwany Naiwnym. Przez niespełna dwa wieki rodzina Greybacków żyła w cieniu, nie wychylając się i żyjąc jak przykładni obywatele Anglii. Skutecznie próbowali zamaskować zbrodnię Ojca rodziny, uczęszczając na bale i żyjąc w zgodzie z innymi rodami, kiedy trzeba stając z nimi w jednej linii do walki. Polityka rodziny zmieniła się diametralnie, gdy dziedzicem został Aedan Greyback, który zasiał terror w świecie magii. On jako pierwszy zobaczył w wilkołactwie sposób na władzę i wygłosił dewizę „Wilk się niczego nie boi”, a także „leniwy wilk nie otrzyma owcy”. Od tamtego czasu wilkołactwo stało się chlubą rodu, a Greybackowie symbolem legendarnego Alfy, do którego stada chciało dołączyć wielu czarodziejów. Stan ten pogarszał się z wieku na wiek, aż wreszcie – w 1800 roku, sterroryzowani czarodzieje zbuntowali się, podpalając wioskę, w której osiedlała się rodzina Greyback. Siłą napędową buntu okazał się gwałt dziedzica rodu na 14 letniej córce Fawleyów, w wyniku którego została zrodzona nieślubna córka – Saga. Pożar wywołał wiele szkód oraz pochłonął prawie całą rodzinę, w tym ówczesnego władcę – Brandta i jego dzieci, przeżył jedynie jego najstarszy (wówczas 10 letni) syn Benjen, na którego barkach spoczął los całego rodu. Pomimo młodego wieku i braku doświadczenia, Benjen okazał się dobrym dyplomatą. Dzięki swoim przywódczym zdolnościom odbudował dobre stosunki z wpływowymi rodzinami, tym samym zdobywając wielu sojuszników. Pod koniec swojego życia dopilnował, by ród ponownie uplasował się w czołówce najbardziej arystokrackich rodów, po czym przekazał władzę swojemu pierworodnemu –Rosenthalowi. I mimo otwartego braku sympatii ze strony innych rodów, nadal cieszyli się szacunkiem. To właśnie Benjen był tym, który próbował wymazać z historii wszelkie wzmianki o wilkołactwie rodziny Greyback, bowiem lykantropia przestała być podstawą do uzyskania szacunku, a zaczęła być traktowane jako zaraza, choroba… By umocnić pozycję w społeczeństwie, Benjen wyrzekł się lykantropii, zapewniając, że żaden z jego potomków więcej nie przejawi tych zdolności – złożył również hołd czarownicy Eunice. Od tego czasu – poślubiane kobiety zostawały zmuszane do zawarcia Wieczystej Przysięgi, obiecując, że nigdy nie zdradzą tajemnicy rodu. Starania te kontynuowali następcy Benjena, by wreszcie na przestrzeni XVIII i XIX wieku, wilkołactwo Greybacków przeszło do historii, pozostając jedynie przerażającą, pouczającą legendą. Kolejną chlubą Greybacków był Allectus I Greyback, który zasłynął w świecie magii, wydając książkę o prawidłowym rzucaniu uroków, za co otrzymał Order Merlina. Największym ciosem dla rodziny okazało się pojawienie w niej Vulpeculi Black. Kobieta przetrwoniła praktycznie cały majątek rodziny swojego męża i zdeklasowała ją w hierarchii co do statusu majątkowego. W ramach zemsty Camden zepchnął pijaną Vulpeculę ze schodów, za co kobieta przepłaciła życiem. Od dwóch pokoleń rodzina boryka się z biedą, a także echem złej sławy, do czego jawnie przyczynił się syn Camdena i Vulpeculi – Fenrir. Mimo silnych tradycji, związanych z czystą krwią w rodzinie zdarzały się przypadki całkowitego nieposłuszeństwa. Najbardziej znanym był Arden Greyback, który kilkukrotnie żenił się z kobietami półkrwi, a w wyniku tych małżeństw urodziły mu się same córki, za co został wydziedziczony. Kolejną zakałą rodziny okazał się Vern Greyback, który wykazywał homoseksualne skłonności, przez co szybko wymazano go z genealogicznego drzewa. Relacje z innymi rodami Pozytywne Malfoy, Bulstrode, Burke, Zabini, Borgin. Negatywne Black, Karkarow, Longbottom, Flint, Fawley. Stosunek do nieczystej krwi Członkowie rodu Greyback gardzą mugolami, czarodziejami mugolskiego pochodzenia i wszelkimi zdrajcami krwi. Nienawiść tę przekazują sobie z pokolenia na pokolenie, wierząc, że związek z nieczystokrwistą osobą nigdy nie zaowocuje męskim potomkiem. Ziemie i herb Ziemie Greybackowie osiedlili się na ziemiach IIlkley w hrabstwie Yorkshire. Posiadają tam kilka zaniedbanych posiadłości, a także jedną najważniejszą – zamek Benjena Greybacka, w której posiadanie wszedł bękart Fenrira – Duncan Favreau. Choć sukcesja wskazywałaby, że posiadłość należy się Allectusowi II, to jednak Camden przed śmiercią przepisał wszystko na Duncana. Posiadają również zachodnią część hrabstwa Yorkshire, a także małą, będącą symbolem dawnej władzy, chatkę na północy Yorkshire, które było pod ich wpływami na przestrzeni 16/17 wieku. Natomiast ich najnowszym nabytkiem jest miasteczko Keighley. Niegdyś sprawowali również władzę na południu Danii, jednak w wyniku nieroztropności Ingegjerda, któremu w głowie były jedynie hulanki i pijatyki, utracili je bezpowrotnie. Jednak dwie dekady temu wszczęto roszczenia do tych ziem, wdając się w potyczki z rodem Karkarow. Herb Herb Greybacków sprawia wrażenie surowego i niedopracowanego. Utrzymywany jest w tonacji czerni i szarości, natomiast jego kształt przypomina tarczę. Na szarej tarczy umocowany jest czarny łeb, wyjącego do pełni wilkołaka, pod którym na czarnej wstędze, wyszczerbiono (prostą i niezbyt wymyślną, białą czcionką) dewizę rodu. Słabe strony - porywczość; szybko wpadają w złość, a jeszcze szybciej chcą wymierzyć sprawiedliwość - upartość; są niezwykle uparci, potrafią wywołać wojnę, tylko po to by postawić na swoim i chronić swoich przekonań - współpraca w grupie; współpracują tylko z tymi, którzy się im podporządkowują – w przeciwnym razie poruszą niebo i ziemię, by dopiec komuś o odmiennym zdaniu - są pamiętliwi; nie potrafią wybaczyć, gdy raz ich urazisz – jesteś ich wrogiem na zawsze - poczucie wyższości nad innymi rodami i innymi istotami Mocne strony - chronienie tajemnic rodzinnych; to co dzieje się między Greybackami zostaje u Greybacków, nie przekupisz ich złotem – w głównej mierze dotyczy to lykantropii, która od panowania Benjena stała się największą tajemnicą, a wszelkie wzmianki o wilkołakach sukcesywnie zostają wymazywane z historii - twarde wychowanie; mają swoje zasady, których się jasno trzymają - walka; nie tylko pojedynkowanie ale również walkę wręcz mają we krwi, bowiem szkoleni i przygotowywani są od najmłodszych lat – jest to po części ich tradycją. - skłonność do czarnej magii; przejawiają ciągoty do czarnej magii i są w niej niezwykle konsekwentni - dbanie o tradycje; mimo upływu kilku wieków Greybackowie wciąż sięgają do swoich korzeni, nadając potomkom nordyckie imiona, dbają również o przedłużenie rodu – w każdym pokoleniu pojawia się jeden przedstawiciel lykantropii Sławni Greybackowie 1. Ragnar Barbarzyńca 2. Erlendur Greyback 3. Aedan Greyback 4. Vern Greyback 5. Fenrir Greyback 6. Camden Greyback 7. Allectus I Greyback 8. Brandt Greyback 9. Benjen Greyback 10. Arden Greyback Ciekawostki 1. Greybackowie charakteryzują się ciemnymi włosami i oczami, a także niezwykle bladą karnacją. Mężczyźni są rośli i wysocy, natomiast kobiety hojnie obdarowane przez naturę. 2. Przynajmniej jeden potomek danego pokolenia jest wilkołakiem.